


My throat to thee

by vonherder



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Coriolanus - Shakespeare, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Shakespeare Quotations, The Author Regrets Everything, because Coriolanus, literally all of the dialogue is Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonherder/pseuds/vonherder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>But if so be thou darest not this and that to prove more fortunes<br/>Thou'rt tired, then, in a word, I also am longer to live most weary, and present<br/>My throat to thee and to thy ancient malice; which not to cut would show thee but a fool,<br/>Since I have ever follow'd thee with hate, drawn tuns of blood out of thy country's breast,<br/>And cannot live but to thy shame, unless it be to do thee service.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p><br/><em>Coriolanus</em>, Act IV, Scene 5</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div>
            </blockquote>





	My throat to thee

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned here and I don't claim to, this is all just for fun and junk. All of the dialogue is from Act IV, Scene 5 of _Coriolanus_ by William Shakespeare._  
> 
> I'm sorry. I don't. It's just. I mean. The thing. And they. It was. I just. Oh man.
> 
> I really, really, _really_ never intended to ever write RPF just because of reasons. But then I saw _Coriolanus_ and I just... 
> 
> Please feel free to point out spelling errors and other mistakes, such as writing this at all. I might've forgotten some lines, too, I was going from memory and I probably didn't check everything as well as I could've and my friend looked it over but she was too distracted by the fact that there is even any sexy sexy at all, so.. Probably also missing some tags..
> 
> *EDIT, 2/9: I fixed some of the many, many things that bothered me*

He lifted his chin. Arms outstretched and neck bared, Tom waited.

Strong, warm fingers cupped his chin, gently tilting his head back, “ _O Coriolanus,_ Coriolanus!” A thumb stroked gently over his cheek, “ _Each word thou hast spoke hath weeded from my heart a root of ancient envy._ ”

Behind him, Hadley dropped to his knees, pressing close and warm at his back. And that, that was new. The hand cradling his chin tilted his head back just a little further, until he was resting back fully against Hadley's shoulder, off balance and unsure. He froze, breath catching in his throat.

“ _If Jupiter should from yond cloud speak divine things, and say 'Tis true,'_ ” he spoke, quietly, against Tom's neck, thumbing gentle circles over his bestubbled cheek, “ _I'ld not believe them more than thee, all noble_ Coriolanus.”

Tom gulped a breath as the hand at this throat tightened briefly. He stared up at the ceiling, trembling and unsure of what to do.

“ _Let me twine mine arms about that body_ ,” Hadley whispered hotly against Tom's neck, beard tickling his skin, as another hand skirted over Tom's chest and slid slowly downward over his rumpled shirt, to palm deliberately at his crotch, “ _where against my grained ash an hundred times hath broke and scarr'd the moon with splinters_.” Deft fingers began to carefully work open his fly, slipping their way into his jeans. “ _Here I clip the anvil of my sword, and do contest as hotly and as nobly with thy love_ ,” Hadley whispered, mouthing kisses against Tom's throat, “ _as ever in ambitious strength I did contend against thy valour._ ”

Clever, teasing fingers closed around his shaft and Tom gasped and thrust into the warm hand, hardening under the attentions. His eyes slipped shut with a groan as Hadley began to slowly, purposefully stroke him.

“ _Know thou first, I loved the maid I married; never man sigh'd truer breath,_ ” Hadley nosed at his pulse, dragging blindingly hot kisses against his chilled skin as he spoke, “ _but that I see thee here, thou noble thing! more dances my rapt heart than when I first my wedded mistress saw bestride my threshold._ ”

Spurred into action, Tom lifted one hand to thread through Hadley's soft hair, the other to wrap around his wrist tightly. He shifted enough to let his knees fall further apart to accommodate those dastardly clever fingers.

“ _Why, thou Mars! I tell thee, we have a power on foot,_ ” Hadley squeezed him, thumbing over the head of his cock. He mouthed a hot, wet trail up Tom's neck until he could speak the words directly into his ear, “ _And I had purpose once more to hew thy target from thy brawn, or lose mine arm fort: thou hast beat me out twelve several times, and I have nightly since dreamt of encounters 'twixt thyself and me_.”

Tom gasped and arched, grip tightening in Hadley's soft hair as the strokes became firmer, more determined. Gods, Tom was hard and shamefully close.

“ _We have been down together in my sleep, unbuckling helms, fisting each other's throat, and waked half dead with nothing_ ,” Hadley groaned, pressing a hard heat against Tom's back once, twice. His firm strokes grew faster and he slipped his thumb from against Tom's cheek and pressed passed those soft lips. He moaned and gently rubbed at the velvet soft heat of Tom's mouth, “ _Worthy Coriolanus_.”

He began to thrust with Hadley's strokes, suckling at the digit in his mouth. He stopped hearing the words spoken against his skin, only aware of the press of Hadley, in and around and on him. The hand stroking him and the mouth kissing words against his temple, the hardened cock eagerly pressing at his back. He groaned, hips thrusting helplessly into Hadley's strokes.

“ _O, come_ ,” he whispered, biting and teasing at Tom's earlobe. “Come.”

He did with a broken, breathless sound, hips jerking and stuttering into Hadley's strong grip as white flashed behind his eyes and down through every nerve. His grip tightened in Hadley's hair, nails digging into his wrist as he continued to move against that unyielding grip until he could scarcely move any longer.

He collapsed back against Hadley's chest, panting. Soft kisses tickled over his neck and fingers played with his hair instead of his tongue. Tom stared at the ceiling, weak and pliant against Hadley's chest, spent and gasping still for breath.

But his eyes fluttered shut as that clever hand dipped and pressed lower, clearly not yet finished with him. He pressed back against Hadley's strong chest, and blindly gasped to the ceiling, “ _You bless me, gods!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret this so much.
> 
> Forgive me. I don't even know why this happened. I should never be involved in sexy sex related things.
> 
> Also, I made a tumblr for reasons unknown, even to me: http://alderevonherder.tumblr.com/


End file.
